Akitsu
Akitsu, is a 'disused' Sekirei; Homura refers to her as 'Scrap Number' but if she would have had a number she would be Sekirei #07. She can't be winged by an Ashikabi or use the Norito (she is useless from MBI point of view). Akitsu's power is very strong, allowing her to fight on par with Sekirei like Homura (they have encountered each other 3 times so far). Despite the fact that she can't be winged, she considers Hayato Mikogami her Ashikabi because he took her in and she fears being thrown away againSekirei Manga chapter 07. Her name (aki+tsu) means "autumn port". Appearence Akitsu has short, light brown hair, a sleepy expression and wears chains between her cleavage that bind her clothes together. The most noticeable thing about Akitsu is that she has a crimson Sekirei mark on her forehead instead of her back. Personality Like her power, Akitsu has a very cold and melancholic personality. She speaks very little in a neutral tone and appears to be forgetful because at one point it was noticed she wore no panties; it was first assumed she was ordered to do so by Hayato Mikogami, but then she revealed it was simply because she forgot to put them onSekirei Manga chapter 62. She also stated she was envious of Homura because for him it would still be possible to get winged and thus have an Ashikabi, something she can never achieve. She also appears to be polite and follow orders without hesitation. Akitsu also seems to posses some knowledge on subjects like the first generation Disciplinary Squad.Sekirei Manga chapter 97. Abilities and Powers Akitsu has the power of ice. Although she has fought many times in the series, her battles are never fully shown. Glimpses show that she can freeze things that she can see, like Kagari/Homura's leg, and that she can at least fight as an equal to him/her. Akitsu is also able to shoot ice projectiles to her opponents to pierce them. She is also good at judging her opponents power. When No. 4 Karasuba shows up after Akitsu fights Homura in her pursuit of No. 107 Shiina, she immediately knows that she is too strong for her and runs awaySekirei Manga chapter 19. Homura has the theory that the reason for "scrapping" Akitsu is her massive strength. An unmanagable person would be extremely dangerous for those who have power and through preventing that she can be winged, she is limited and can never gain the Norito and unlock her true potential. It is speculated that Akitsu was the former Sekirei No. 07 (the only Single Number that yet to be revealed), as she is powerful and can fight Homura equally, but often end their fights being a stalemate, as fire and ice have strong antithesis with each other. Attacks: *Tsurara Fubuki ("Icicle Snow Storm") Sekirei5 65.jpg History In the introduction chapters she was seen sitting hurt on a bench, wearing a doctor coat covered in blood when Mikogami picked her up. Currently, there's not much known about Akitsu's past except that she managed somehow to get away from the MBI despite being a "disused" Sekirei. When Homura questioned Sahashi Takami about Akitsu's background, Takami responded that she had no idea about Akitsu's involvement in the game and assumed it to be one of Minaka's bad jokesSekirei Manga chapter 10. In the memories of the past shown by Miya and the Jinki to Minato, a Sekirei resembling Akitsu seemed to have the same Ashikabi as Sekirei who resembled Minato's, along with one who resembled Uzume. Synopsis References Category:Sekirei